


Gehénnam

by Hoodedmutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedmutt/pseuds/Hoodedmutt
Summary: Rey is an Angel who has been told of the Fall of the once glorious Angel, Kylo Ren. It is said that he is now a monster, obsessed with getting revenge on the Heavens he was cast from.But when she finds herself face to face with him through an unlikely turn of events, what she thought she knew is turned upside down, as she learns that not everything is as it seems, and that there are two sides to every story.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, the demon/angel au (ish) you might have asked for. Either way I've always loved this trope and have wanted to write it for a while!
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy.
> 
> (summary is subject to change because I suck at them.)

_Heaven_. Home of the Virtuous and Holy. A place of both the beginning and the inevitable end.

Its servants the valiant peacekeepers and workers of miracles that the Earth desperately needs to combat the encroaching darkness.

But even in this most sacred and holy of places, there are those susceptible to evils dark influences. 

Archangels and Seraphim alike must all adhere to God’s word, and in the Kingdom of Luke, a small dominion of heaven, this is no different. Those who stray from the light shall be cast aside, wings torn from their bodies and chased from the heavens into the scorching flames and endless darkness below, where no hope can be found.

 It is here, in the depths of Hell, where the fallen, the damned, are to stay for all eternity.

 

Never to be saved again.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her return from Earth, Guardian Angel Rey reunites with friends, but soon finds herself in a rather unexpected predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be including a link that explains the hierarchy of angels for those who are not familiar since it's too much for me to type.
> 
> Once again, I have no beta, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.  
>  
> 
> [Hierachy of Angels](https://healingdeva.com/ranks-angels/)
> 
>  
> 
> I am making a playlist to go along with this fic, but I'll include a link to the individual songs for each chapter for now.
> 
> Song for this chapter: [Gymnopedie No.1 (Orchestra with Soprano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44S21EoDjho&list=PLGCwE6prSHuTHZqZYs6nZqhGrLrC-4tJs&index=2&t=0s)
> 
> Enjoy and please tell me what you think.
> 
> Tumblr is @seasaltpop if you would like to talk :)

 

 

Within Heaven, there lie the holy beings of Angels.

 

And so vast is Heaven, that there within lie dominions, each ruled by a Seraphim working in accordance under God's rule.

 

       Even so, each dominion is ruled by their own Heavenly Order, and each Angel acts within their own spheres of a hierarchy in order to maintain the light. There are nine spheres in the angel hierachy; within the first sphere dwell the Seraphim, those closest to God and who radiate Pure Light, Cherubim and the Thrones. Within the second dwell Dominions, Virtues and Powers. Within the third, the Principalities, Archangels and Angels, or as we also know them as Guardian Angels. Regardless of rank, each Angel has a duty to carry out God's will, and ensure to never allow darkness to prosper. 

~

 

       Rey looked on upon the family she had been sent to watch over. This time, she had been sent to protect a man who had been sent out to war, and his family. Rey was a Guardian Angel, and as such it was her duty to protect and act as a intermediary between Heaven and the Earth below. The wife had prayed desperately for his protection, as he was the father of their two children. So ardently had she prayed, that Rey had sent for her to heed her wishes. And so, protect him she did. Rey recalled the many times where the man had been so close to death out on the battlefield; she remembered seeing the many lives lost and their souls guided to Heaven by the Powers above. This man had come so close to meeting this same fate, and would have undoubtedly had she not been there to protect him. She had not been the only Guardian Angel there; she never was when it came to being sent to watch over soldiers during times of war. There were others tasked with the very same duty she was. and that was to protect. 

 

    Rey smiled, watching as the man returned home. There waiting his wife and kids greeted him, smiling and crying tears of joy. It brought Rey great happiness whenever she was sent to protect families of all else. To protect them was to protect and preserve the light the world so desperately needed when the dark appeared to threaten and swallow it whole. Even so, as she spread her wings and flew above them, they remaining oblivious to her presence, a twinge of emotion she wasn't meant to feel always appeared deep within her heart.

 

  Rey frowned slightly, and brought a hand to her chest. It was an emotion she consistently attempted to quell.

 

Sadness.

 

      As an Angel, she was not meant to feel sadness for herself. She was allowed to weep and mourn losses for others, but never for herself. It was an emotion wrought from selfishness. An Angel wanted for nothing, except for the preservation of light within the world and Heaven above. Emotions like anger, fear, passion... these were all emotions attributed to the dark. To exert these emotions was to give into it, and under the Heavenly Order they must be quelled. However, whenever Rey witnessed happy families, she couldn't help this feeling. Angels came into being, other than a few special instances they had no parents to speak of. No families they could call their own.

 

 _So then... why do I feel this way?_ The thought rang within Rey's head, as it often did whenever these feelings arose. Casting one last glance towards the embracing family, Rey took a deep breath. Grounding herself, she pushed her feelings of sadness down before spreading her wings and taking flight towards the heavens above. Her work here was done, another light successfully preserved. Yet still, the longing in her heart remained. 

 

~

Heaven and Hell.

Light and Dark.

The boundaries between the two are as blatant as they are undeniable.

That is what they were taught within the Kingdom of Luke, under the Heavenly Order. 

 

     In a burst of light, Rey appeared at the foot of the gates leading into the kingdom. The gates an imposing mass of of intertwining golden metal, emanating a faint and warm glow. At their post stood the Archangels who guarded its entrance, one of them being her friend Poe. As an Archangel, Poe acted as Heaven's major line of defense during heavenly warfare, as well as acting as a guardian between the boundaries of Heaven and Earth. It was a job Poe took great pride in, and did very well, as he was one of the greatest flyers in their Kingdom. Noticing her arrival Poe smiled, sheathing the sword in his hand to his side as he made to greet her. 

 

    "Rey! Back so soon already? It's only been a year, do I presume another job well done at the hands of our best Guardian Angel?" He smiled, always taking the opportunity to tease her. A year was nothing for Angels, centuries appeared to fly by without them barely taking notice. A year for a human was akin to a day or two for an Angel. Even so, Rey couldn't help but smile back, if there was anyone who could help make her feel better other than Finn, it was Poe. Speaking of which...

 

     "Yes, yes, everything went well. How have things been here? Has Finn returned yet?" Finn was a Guardian Angel like herself, and had been the first friend she'd made since her creation. Rey had been terribly lonely prior to Finn's creation, with absolutely no friends to speak of. As a Guardian Angel, she barely had the time to make any, constantly being sent to watch over any number of humans at any given time and Luke was a master to her and the all the Angels within Heaven more than anything. It was pure luck that she had met Finn a few millennia prior during a commandment where they had both been sent to watch over brothers of the same family. Since then, they'd made sure to see each other whenever possible. Rey was hoping now would be one of those possible times. 

 

    "Things have been rather quiet actually, pretty boring. The Fallen Angels are always up to no good, but nothing notable as of late. As for Finn, no, he hasn't returned-" Before Poe could finish another burst of light appeared only a few feet from them. Turning to see who had returned as the light died down, Poe and Rey smiled to see it was none other than Finn himself. "Well speak of the Angel and the Angel shall appear!" Poe joked just as Finn regained his bearings and looked towards him in confusion.

 

      "What? Were you talking about me again?" Finn snorted in amusement before he noticed Rey standing next to Poe, "Rey! You're back!" He smiled gleefully, running towards her and embracing her tightly, his fluttering wings a sign of is happiness. Rey laughed, embracing him just as tightly in return. Luckily this time it hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other last, even so, as a Guardian Angel, one never quite knew when you'd see other Guardian Angels again. "Yes, I am! And so are you! Did all go well for you?" She asked him as they finally pulled away from each other.

 

      "Yes! There was a point where I was unsure if the human would remain in the light, but I had been sent just in time, so they were saved," He told her before turning to Poe. " And what about you? Anything happen to either of you worth noting? How goes the war against darkness?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what may have occurred during his absence.

 

      Rey nodded, indicating her commandment ended in a successful outcome, where as Poe shook is head, "I just finished telling Rey the same thing, everything's been rather quiet. She won't admit it, but Leia has been pretty nervous as to what Kylo Ren may be planning." He stated before an unsettling silence fell over them at the mention of the Fallen Angel's name. Everyone knew of the story of Kylo Ren and how he came to be the leader of the Fallen Angels. It was said that long ago Kylo had been one of them, a Seraphim who had shined brighter than any other, but darkness had one day tainted his heart and overcame him. He had then sought to destroy the Heavens, believing himself so powerful that he'd attempted to kill Luke in the process. He'd failed, and in order to pay for his transgressions Luke had sentenced him to Fall; to live for the rest of his days in eternal darkness, to never know light's touch upon him again. It was there, in the pits of Hell, where it was said that Kylo dwelled and continued to plot his vengeance against the Kingdom of Luke. His name struck fear into the hearts of all who spoke it and Rey shivered; other than Luke and Leia, she along with every other Angel had never seen Kylo Ren in person. She could only imagine what such a creature of darkness must look like....

 

      Leia was a Seraphim, an ancient one who had been brought into creation alongside Luke. Although Angels had no brothers or sisters, having been created at the same time they were often called such. They both had fought alongside one another against the ancient dark being Darth Vader, and were revered and respected among all who dwelled within the kingdom. Although she was a Seraphim, recently Leia has been acting under the the powers of a Dominion, due to the ever increasing war against darkness. As an Archangel, Poe acted directly under her command. Rey herself was often in contact with her for this reason; but it wasn't unusual for her to come into contact with Leia when it wasn't about affairs of heavenly warfare, either. Rey often confided in Leia often, especially in regards to these...emotions of hers. 

 

  "....You think he may be plotting something big?" Finn asked after a beat of silence.

 

    "Who can say? No one's seem him in person since long ages past, so who really knows what he could be doing now? Either way, we'll be ready for whatever he may throw at us next." Poe stated firmly, reaching and patting the sword at his hip for emphasis. Rey opened her mouth to inquire further but it was then Poe's eyes widened as he made a sound of exclamation and turned towards her, startling her into silence.

    "Oh! That's right! Rey, Leia told me to tell you that as soon as you returned to come and speak to her. She wouldn't tell me what it was about but it appeared to be urgent, I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you." Poe told her nodding to towards the gate's entrance before turning and signaling for them to open. With a loud groan the golden gates opened outwards, revealing the vast and equally golden kingdom within. Rey couldn't help but feel nervous at this. Whenever Leia called on her, the intentions behind it were never clandestine. Even if it was a message sent by word of another, she always knew why Leia wanted to speak to her. The fact that she didn't this time worried her, although she made sure not to let her features betray her emotions.

 

     Leia taught her that much.

 

      "That so? Then I better get over there...I'll see you hopefully sooner rather than later Poe, as to you Finn," Rey nodded to them both, turning to walk inside when she felt Finn's hand catch her wrist lightly.

 

     "Hey! Why don't I come with you? It's been a while, let's keep each other company if not a few moments longer shall we?" Finn suggested, a smile gracing his features.  Rey smiled back, before nodding.

 

     "Sure, I'd love that... Wish you could join us Poe," she joked, looking towards her other friend as he snorted.

 

      "Haha, very funny! We Archangels don't get to the leisure that you Guardian Angels do, so I'll see you when I see you, hopefully before the End Times," he joked in turn, saluting them farewell before spreading his wings and flying back to his post.

 

       Finn watched him go before turning back to Rey, "Ready to go?" he asked her, indicating with an outstretched wing towards the open gates. Rey nodded, beginning to walk as Finn fell in step beside her.

 

       The Kingdom of Luke was truly a sight to behold. Rey had only ever known this sector of Heaven, but even so, she imagined that it was no less grand than any other. As they walked, Rey looked around her, the Kingdom was full of shining pantheons and temples. Every walkway made of marble lined with golden columns reaching high into the sky to help guide your path. Angels seldom used them, though, preferring to put their wings to use and flying to whatever destination called to them. Rey herself preferred that way of travel, it was one of the moments that allowed her to feel the most free. But as she looked around at all the Angels fluttering about, it was times like this she enjoyed the sturdy feel of marble under feet, and the cold, effervescent mist of the clouds of which the Kingdom nestled within ghosting around her form.

 

Besides, it it also allowed her to stall for time.

 

      Rey glanced at Finn at her side. She couldn't fathom why, but even now as she walked alongside him, even after speaking and smiling alongside Poe, the gaping loneliness within her could still be felt. It was true that having them as friends helped, but that very loneliness was only ever dulled slightly when she was with them. 

 

 _"Why....Why is this so? There must be something truly wrong with me...._  Sighing slightly, it was then that she realized too late Finn had been speaking to her.

 

      ".....What do you think?...Rey, are you listening?" The last of his perhaps lengthy speech was all that registered in her mind. Embarrassed, Rey turned her head up towards him.

 

      "I'm sorry, Finn, what is it you were saying?" She asked, much to Finn's exasperation as he sighed. 

 

    "I was  _saying_ that I've been thinking about what Poe said. Kylo's a monster hellbent on getting revenge against Heaven, why is it that things have been quiet lately? I don't like it..." He muttered irritably. Rey furrowed her brows at this. The name Kylo Ren sent a chill down her spine, as it did to most, and he'd apparently been causing trouble even since before she was created. Even so, along with that came the fact that he was virtually a being clouded in mystery. No one knew what he looked or had even spoken to him in eons. Rey couldn't help the twinge of curiosity that always accompanied this fact, often overriding her fear of him. He was a Fallen Angel (or now perhaps a beast) that she knew so much yet also knew nothing about. And even though she tried not to, there were times where if she dwelled on the thought of him too much, for some reason a sadness would overtake her; there was something about his story that never settled right within her. It never lasted long, for Rey would snuff out the thoughts just as quick as they arose. She didn't like to feel sadness, especially for a being, a Fallen Angel no less, who was undeserving of it. She never knew why she felt this way, and she didn't want to.

 

      But still, despite her wishes the emotions persisted.

 

       Rey gave her wings a methodical flap, if not to clear her mind then to calm her nerves for her inevitable meeting with Leia, for her temple lay just ahead, "I've absolutely no idea what it could mean, I'd like to say that perhaps he's given up but I'm sure that's just a wishful fallacy," she told him, to which he nodded, "It wouldn't bother me so if weren't for Poe telling us that Leia herself is nervous." She supplied.

 

      Finn grimaced, "...Do you suppose that's what she wants to speak to you about? Would you like me to stick around?" He offered, as they came at the foot of the steps leading to the shining temple above them, perched high above the rest on top of a cloudy bank. 

 

       Rey shook her head, "Thanks, but Leia doesn't take too kindly to uninvited guests, whatever it is she needs to tell me, I'm sure it'll be fine," she wished she felt as reassured as she sounded. Either way, Finn seemed satisfied with her answer, as the tension at his shoulders appeared to melt away at her response.

 

"Well, I just hope you'll be done talking before I get sent on another order, otherwise, find me at the Citadel, we still have to catch up!" He told her seriously, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and once again embracing her. Rey smiled at the gesture, hugging him in return and squeezing for emphasis.

 

     "Don't worry, I will!" She promised, her voice slightly muffled do to his shoulder. Finn chuckled, and let her go, albeit reluctantly. They nodded once more towards one another, before Finn turned away, spread his wings, and with one mighty flap he was gone. Rey watched him ascend for a moment, watching his form grow smaller and smaller into the sky until he was but a dot amongst the clouds above. Breathing in deeply, Rey turned and began the ascent of her own up the stairs that led into temple where Leia awaited her arrival.

 

       As she drew closer, she could feel Leia's light grow stronger. The feeling calmed her, as Leia's light had always been a source of comfort for her. However, as she approached, she began to feel another presence, an even stronger and brighter one. One she had not felt in a long time.

 

 _Luke!_ The realization that the presence of the powerful Seraphim was also within the temple shocked her. Everyone knew of Luke, but many barely spoke to or saw him on a regular basis. He only allowed for his sister, Leia, to have this privilege; otherwise he preferred to remain in seclusion. It was said he wasn't always like this, that something had happened that made him this way, something that had to do with Kylo's descent to Hell, but no one knew why. Either way, Rey only spoke to Luke once, and that was long ago when she had been created. Knowing that, this unsettled Rey slightly, but she hoped she simply was meeting Leia coincidentally at the same time that ancient Seraphim decided to come off his perch and visit his sister.

  
     She hoped.

 

      Walking underneath the golden archway that lined the opening of the temple, Rey took her time to appreciate the beauty of it. Leia's temple was quite exquisite; The opening led to a grand open space leading into a variety of different corridors. At the entrance of each were large braziers that blazed golden fire, and the pristine marble statues of various Archangels, Powers, and Seraphim alike of old. Those whose light no longer shined but forever remembered in visages encased in ivory. Looking up, being that this space of the temple had no ceiling, Rey was rewarded with the sight clear blue skies and clouds billowing about. In Heaven, you didn't have to worry as the humans about rain. Rey supposed that the view of the night sky from here must be breath taking.

 

       She was brought back to reality when the sound of Leia's voice floating down from the corridor to her left caught her attention. The statue that awaited this entrance was that of Padmé Amidala, a former and great Virtue of Heaven. Rey looked upon the statue with awe and slight embarrassment to her lack of knowledge about her. Her station left her with little time to inquire about such figures, other than those frequently spoken about. Perhaps Leia could tell her more today.

 

       Following Leia's voice, Rey walked towards the corridor. As she drew closer, she now could hear the voice of not only Leia, but Luke as well; and they weren't just talking, they were arguing about something. Their voices were soft, which indicated to Rey that whatever it was they were in disagreement over, it was something they wished not to be shared. Rey's nervousness sky-rocketed at this. Standing before the sturdy oak doors at the end of the corridor where their voices emanated from, Rey took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, and wrapped her knuckles against its surface. As she did, the voices within immediately quieted, before footsteps hurried towards the door.

 

    As the door opened, Rey was greeted with the face of Leia, who's face immediately lit up with a smile at seeing who it was the door, "Rey! There you are! I was afraid Poe had forgotten to tell you and I'd have to send an Angel to fetch you, but I'm glad to see he pulled through," Leia smiled, calming Rey slightly. Although Leia was one of the Kingdom's most ancient Seraphim, the strength and poise she still possessed was unrivaled. She was dressed in the simple long alb all angel wore, except hitched at her waist was not a simple tie, but a golden belt. The wings on her back remained comfortably folded. as they often were. Many often questioned whether Leia could fly any longer because of this. Rey herself didn't know, and she didn't ask.

 

    Rey smiled, and nodded,"Yes, Poe told me that you needed to see me," she said, it coming out more as a question than a statement. Leia nodded and moved aside to allow Rey inside the room. As she moved past her, Rey took in a breath at the sight of the other figure who was also within it.

 

     Luke looked even more weary and ancient than she'd last seen him. His salt and pepper beard now more unkept and the lines within his face more pronounced. It's true that'd it'd been several centuries since she'd last seen him in person, but even so, such drastic changes in appearance were unheard of for Angels. Rey wondered what could be causing such distress to cause this change.

 

        Looked turned his ancient gaze unto Rey as she entered. She suppressed a shiver as she did so; Luke's gaze upon her felt as if he could see into her very being, her every thought. She wished he'd look somewhere else, anywhere but at her. Out of respect and out of slight discomfort to try and escape his gaze, Rey fell to one knee in what she hoped resembled a bow as she hung her head. Either way, Luke was still the leading Seraphim of this Kingdom in his name, and Rey truly did admire and respect him.

 

         "Master Luke, I was unaware that you would be accompanying Leia this day, I pray you are well," she said, in earnest. From her current position, all Rey could see was shuffle of Luke's alb as he approached her. She missed the slight frown that crossed his features.

 

          Luke cleared his throat, "Although I appreciate your show of respect, it is unnecessary child. You may rise," He told her, raising his palm upwards for emphasis. Rey blushed and stood up just as Leia walked past her to stand beside her brother, "Leia tells me that you accomplish your duties as a Guardian Angel exceptionally well," he praised her as Leia smiled and nodded. Usually, such praise would fill Rey with a sense of pride, but now, Rey could sense an underlying meaning to his words, as if he were only saying it to stall for time, rather than actually praising her.

 

          Rey was never one to beat around the bush. "Thank you, though I would say Leia flatters me too much," she joked lightly, before opening her mouth to say what she was truly thinking, "However, I know that is not the reason why you called me, Leia, what is it you must tell me?" Rey asked apprehensively.

 

           The look Leia and Luke gave one another did  _nothing_ to settle Rey's nerves. Leia sighed and focused her now visibly concerned gaze on Rey as she spoke, "Rey, we have an urgent matter we must discuss with you, about what you have been telling me these all these years..." She spoke softly, allowing for Rey to understand the meaning behind her words without speaking them. Rey's eyes widened in realization.  _She couldn't possibly be tal_ _king about?_ Rey's thoughts began to race. Leia promised she would never tell anyone of Rey's inability to control her emotions.

 

           Rey looked towards Luke, did he know? As if reading her thoughts, Luke stepped forward and nodded, "Yes..." He murmured, "Leia has told me. I am aware of the emotions you have been feeling, Rey. Emotions of sadness, anger....even fear; emotions which are a linked to the dark side," He stated seriously. Rey began to panic. SHe knew deep down that she should stay calm, that she didn't know the reason yet why Leia had betrayed her, why she had told the one person who had the power to sentence her to Fall when she had promised not to. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, fear was beginning to overcome her.

 

           Rey took a step back, "Leia, you promised you wouldn't...I am no creature of the dark!" She proclaimed, almost desperately. Leia's eyes widened in shock at this sudden spiral in emotions. The dark was growing stronger within Rey than she had anticipated.

 

            Leia raised her hands defensively in an attempt to placate her, "Rey, you must calm yourself! We are not going to harm you!" Leia told her, taking a step towards her to try to console her, but Rey wasn't listening.

 

             "No! Stay back!" Rey yelled, spreading her wings ready to bolt; away from them, away from this fear that was taking over. She had never felt this much anger and fear in her entire life, and that fact only served to frighten her further. Luke, in order to stop her from leaving, shot his hand out towards Rey, using the power of the light to stop her movements.

 

              "Rey! This isn't what you think! You must-" But it was too late. That had been the wrong move to make as Rey perceived his action of stopping her as an act of hostility, and it had pushed her over the edge. Suddenly, with a yell a burst of darkness sprung from Rey's body, effectively throwing both Luke and Leia back. Tears sprung forth from Rey's eyes, what was happening to her? She couldn't move, she couldn't think past the darkness that continued to pour out of her. Rey looked desperately towards Luke and Leia, who were now regaining their bearings at having been thrown against the walls of the room. It was Luke who recovered first as he shook his head to clear it before scrambling to his feet, only to fall back to his knees as he desperately swung towards Rey's direction.

 

                _Luke! Leia! Please help me!_ She thought desperately just as Luke reached a hand towards her, "Rey!" He yelled, attempting once again to make it to his feet.

 

                Luke's echoing shout was the last thing Rey heard before darkness consumed her, and all she saw was black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll notice how I am making a comparison between the Heavenly Order and the Jedi and the Sith and the Fallen Angels. I came up with the idea to create a dominion of Heaven under Luke because I definitely needed a space that I could work with more than actually having to deal with a completely factual and biblical Heaven xD. 
> 
> In the next chapter our lovely (and lonely) dark prince shall make his debut. I'm nervous yet excited to bring Kylo in, as i am still new to writing him, and being my favorite character I hope I write him well!
> 
> This fic is a labor of love! Kudos, and comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> We shall see where this story takes us.


End file.
